


ghosts are sick are frick

by xxxblurrycloudsxxx



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 02:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12447804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxblurrycloudsxxx/pseuds/xxxblurrycloudsxxx
Summary: this was a prompt





	ghosts are sick are frick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [troubledsouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubledsouls/gifts).



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tyler is a ghosty ghost who haunts Josh's apartment! Stuff happens. Doesn't have to be joshler.

Josh used to think ghosts aren't real. But now his clothes are just flying everywhere. Along with drumsticks hitting him in the face.  
"Show yourself!" Josh yelled as he grabbed a broom and started to swing it everywhere. He kept swinging it until he heard a yelp.   
"Hello?" Josh asked, there was no response.   
His clothes and everything else fell to the ground, Josh sighed as he decided to go to bed, he has been sleep deprived due to Spooky Ghost haunting him.

When Josh awoke, he smelled a delicious smell. He walked to his kitchen to see a breakfast made for him and a cake that said "Sorry for scaring you - Spooky Ghost" Josh let out a laugh, as he began to eat his food. This would be a hilarious story to tell his kids someday.


End file.
